luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Forest/Transcript
This here is the script for the Peashooter and Paco's Adventure episode, Forest. Script Episode starts with Peashooter and Paco examining the level. Peashooter: Alrighty... Forest... Interesting. Paco: Sí, and there's so much earth! Zombies (Offscreen): BRAAAAINS! Paco: Oh of course. Scene cuts to Mugalo, Slim, and a Pirate Minion. Mugalo: THE FOREST IS PERFECT FOR US ZOMBIES TO REST! Slim: Yeah, now let us rest here... Eh what am I sayin', let's get 'em! Cuts back to Peashooter. Peashooter: Oh boy! Peashooter begins firing at them. Mugalo: I'M NOT GONNA GO DOWN LIKE THAT! HERE, USE PIRATE AS A SHIELD! Pirate Minion: Wait a minute... Pirate Minion gets hit while saying "Ow" before dying. Pirate Minion: I'm dead... Mugalo: OH GREAT! Mugalo's shout knocks Peashooter and Paco back. Slim: Not bad. Slim tries to get closer, but keeps getting hit by Peashooter. Slim: I don't see how this is workin'. Mugalo (offscreen): YOU'RE DOING GREAT! Slim then gets hit again and dies. Slim: Ow... Cuts to Mugalo sneaking through the bushes. Mugalo (whispering): NOW I SNEAK OVER HERE, SLOWLY INTO THE BUSH, AND THEN... Paco springs up. Paco: Paco! Mugalo: OH NO! Mugalo is sent flying. Paco: *sneeze* Oh, 'scuse Paco. Cuts back to Mugalo. Mugalo: UH, HOW COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE? *gasp*! He notices the electric spike coming towards him, screams and tries to run. But he fails and dies. Then Norm, another Pirate Minion, and a Buccaneer Zombie arrives. Norm: Let's go stomp on the pants! Buccaneer Zombie: Don't you mean plants? Norm (offscreen): Yeah I mean plants, sorry. Cuts to the Pirate Minion. Pirate Minion: Ooo, pineco- The pinecone hurts the Pirate Minion. Pirate Minion: Ow, he bit me. Norm: How could he bite you? He couldn't have bitten you. The Buccaneer Zombie then approaches the pinecone, and he gets hurt as well. Buccanneer Zombie: Ah, he did bite me! Norm: You're just being ridiculous. Then Norm gets hurt by the pinecone. Norm: Ow! He's then hit from behind by Peashooter. Norm: Okay, who threw that at me? Cuts to Peashooter, whistling innocently, then back to the zombies. Norm: Guys, I think Peashooter just hit me. Buccaneer Zombie: No way, Peashooter's not- Buccaneer Zombie then gets hit by a pea. Buccaneer Zombie: Yep, definetly Peashooter, let's get him. The zombies then begin to move towards Peashooter. Zombies: BRAAAAINS! Peashooter continues firing at them, killing the Pirate Minion in the process. Norm: We should probably run. Norm and the Buccaneer Zombie try to run. The Buccaneer fails and ends up dying... Buccaneer Zombie: *dying noises* ...While Norm runs into a tree. Norm: *cough cough cough* I meant to do that. .....Uuuuuhhh.... Wait a mi- Norm gets hit with a pea. Norm: I'm dead. Cuts to Paco and Peashooter. Paco: Oy, Peashooter, you know how I know waves are getting harder? Peashooter: Huh? How, they're still easy to me. Scene cuts to Newspaper and Factor approaching. Paco: Both Newspaper and Factor in same place. Factor: Haha! And now we going to destroy you, and make you food for tooouuucaaaans, and then we eat you! Newspaper: Your plan seems a little flawed, wouldn't it have made more sense to eat them and THEN feed 'em to toucans? Factor: I don't know, they taste like brussel sprout anyway so who care? Let's get them. Newspaper and Factor walk towards Peashooter and Paco, getting hit along the way. Scene cuts to Peashooter and Paco. Peashooter: Doesn't look like we're doing much. Paco: Quick! Deeper into the forest! As Peashooter and Paco try to escape, Factor appears on a tree, stopping them. Factor: Hallo. Peashooter: Uh.... Newspaper: Did you really think you could escape us? Peashooter: Not really. Factor: Then we eat you now. YAAAAAHHHHHHH! Paco: Hiding! Paco ducks into the ground, and ends up sending the charging Factor flying with her spikes. Factor: Ouchie! Why'd you do that? Peashooter begins firing at Factor, as the later yells and takes damage from the peas. Unaware to Peashooter, Newspaper approaches him. Newspaper: You know, its not gonna work. Newspaper begins eating at Peashooter, but is then vine-whipped away. Peashooter: Get off me Newspaper! Newspaper: *gasp* My GARFIELD SECTION! I was reading that! *growls* Newspaper then angrily charges towards the plants. Paco: Run! They try to escape, but trip while running. Peashooter then shoots into the sky, before falling back down. Newspaper: There's nowhere to run now Peashooter, you're surrounded! Factor: Yes! We going to eat you! Newspaper and Factor begin eating Peashooter, but they start to realize its taking a while. Newspaper: Is it just me, or is this Peashooter taking a while to eat? Pumpkin is then revealed to be defending Peashooter. Pumpkin: That's 'cause I showed up to save the day! Peashooter: Pumpkin! Paco: Hey, why doesn't Paco get a pumpkin? Peashooter: Alright, now that I have Pumpkin by my side, I can take you guys down lickety-split! Come get some! Cuts back to the zombies Factor: Uh... I allergic to pumpkin. Newspaper: Now you say it? Factor tries eating Peashooter, but ends up eating Pumpkin and explodes from his allergy. Factor: Ow... Peashooter then fires on Newspaper, and after a while he goes down too. Peashooter: Thank goodness you came to save us Pumpkin. Pumpkin: Hey no problem, its what I do best! Peashooter: Hmm, looks like we're getting out of the forest. Suddenly, a bunch of zombies appear behind them. Dark Wizard: Come back to the forest... Paco: Yeah, and why should we? Dark Wizard: Uh... well... darn I never got this far. Coney: We have free balloons!!! Paco: Well now that you say that! Peashooter: Balloons? Pumpkin: Uh buddy, I wouldn- Peashooter and Paco begin running back into the forest. Coney begins to lead them away. Coney: Hehehe... Come right in my good men. Danny Boy: I can't believe that actually worked. Scene cuts to Coney taking the plants to a secluded area of the forest. Coney: Very good, now close your eyes and say, "Huge wave of zombies approaching". I'll wait here. Peashooter: Huge wa- Hey wait a minute! (Announcer: Huge wave of zombies approaching!) Paco: Well we got lured right into that one. Coney: Everybody let's eat! The zombies then charge towards the plants. Zombies: Char-char! Dark Wizard: Sleepy spell! Dark Wizard hits Paco with his spell, causing her to go to sleep. Meanwhile, the zombies are dogpiling on Peashooter and Pumpkin. Peashooter: Ugh, this is really awkward. Thank goodness for you Pumpkin. Pumpkin: No problem. Can I try a plant food? Peashooter: Uh sure? Pumpkin: Well regularly I just get some armor, but I wanna try something new. Pumpkin uses the plant food and starts expanding. Pumpkin: Behold my inflation fascination! All the zombies get knocked back by Pumpkin Zombies: Whoa! Danny Boy: Ugh, I broke my toe nail! Danny Boy is then fired upon and later dies, cuts back to Peashooter Pumpkin: Hey, remember when Lightning Reed used the plant food last episode? Peashooter: Uh, yeah? A balloon carrying plant food is seen over the plants. Pumpkin: Well lookee there, there's a plant food balloon. Peashooter shoots it down and gets the ability. Peashooter: What does this do? Pumpkin: It makes you fire peas, filled with gunpowder! Try it! Peashooter fires at a group of zombies... Hambone: So what exactly are we- ...And takes them all out with one explosion. Hambone: Ow. Chilly: What is that? Buccaneer Zombie: I don't like it. Jedediah: Hambone get up! We ain't goin' nowhere 'til we kill that Peashooter for what he did last time! Dark Wizard: I agree! We should get Peashooter for this! Peashooter then fires into the large groups of zombies, taking nearly all of them out. Dark Wizard: Ugh, lucky for me I'm still alive. *gets hit* Oh. Imps: *Inaudible noises* *get hit ...Except for one. Coney: Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy. Surprise! Coney catches Peashooter offguard and begins eating Pumpkin. Peashooter: Oh crud, I'm out of explosive peas! Paco then wakes up. Paco: *yawns* Buenos Dias. Cuts back to Peashooter and Pumpkin Pumpkin: Uh, not sure how long I can hold up against this guy. Coney: STOP STEALING MY VOICE! You STUPID PUMPKIN! Paco: *sniff* Oh no... *sniff* Paco's feeling another sneeze. All the dust in the air is making Paco... *breathe in* Paco... *sneezes another lightning spike* Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes Category:Scripts